Good Morning!
by White Crescent
Summary: Well, my very first [Suikoden II] fanfic, with Nanami in it! Woot... anyway, it's just a short story set in one morning... just random... random.. random.. ^__^;; R&R pls.


__

Good Morning!

*

The simple sounds of morning, such as the quiet chirps of birds, were enough to wake Nanami up. With a bright smile, she jumped off of her bed and looked at her little brother sleeping on the other bed, peacefully.

It was another morning, another good, good morning after a good, refreshing night's sleep.

She opened her mouth and breathed in deeply, ready to greet her brother to wake—as she usually did…. However, she stopped herself and instead pulled walked over to her brother's bed to give him a light pat.

__

'Nah….. it's still too early.' She told herself, smiling at her little brother's sleeping figure. She figured he was probably tired… so much happened yesterday….

She placed a finger on her little brother's nose and grinned, _'Eh?… you escaped… I'm just going to wake you up later!' _

She quietly walked over to their door and opened it. She placed one last glance over her brother's sleeping form, smiling gently, before exiting the room completely and heading down the stairs.

__

'I'm proud of you, Riou….. I..I guess… Granpa Genkaku would be proud of you too….. Just… I hope this war ends soon.. then we can live peacefully again…..'

*

"Hey, Nanami, have you seen Sir Flik?" the blonde girl in plaid Greenhill Academy school uniform ran towards her as she exited the store house. She replied with a fairly puzzled look.

"Eh? W-what?" she stuttered, "Oh.. Flik… eh.. no… I guess not…" she trailed away and scratched her head while the blonde in front of her frowned.

"You sure… how can—ah.. nevermind…. If you see him tell him I made him breakfast…" and with that the blonde girl dashed away, leaving Nanami blinking her eyes in disbelief.

__

'Isn't it a little bit too early in the morning………' she told herself, shaking her head, _'Poor Flik……..'_

She shrugged and headed towards the telescope tower—a very nice place to spend a few minutes in the morning, and in the morning only—any later than that and a creepy fella, who goes by the name Sid begins randomly hanging out there, scaring people off.

She made her way to the top, and smiled to herself as she saw the place empty, save for her. 

She walked over to one side and sat on the ground, before looking up the sky and smiling gently.

"Good Morning." She whispered to the sky before extending an arm out as if to touch the clouds floating in it. "Did you have a good night's sleep too? I did….." she trailed away and lowered her head.

"Riou's still in bed, Granpa, and you know….. I think Jowy must be in his bed still… he hates mornings." She muttered. Absentmindedly, she began to fidget a lock of her chestnut-brown hair.

"………But.. nah…I guess not….." She bit her lip, remembering the events yesterday back at Greenhill. Jowy had been there, and he was now their enemy. At least, that was what he told them. 

__

Commander Jowy Atreides of the 3rd Company.

She wasn't sure if that was his new title—however, she was sure, he was now some Commander in the Highland Army. 

"You know what…I don't like this war at all…. I don't know.. if… if…" she stopped and lifted her gaze to the blue sky, smiling; "After all this… this war… we'll go back to Kyaro, Granpa Genkaku—we will… Jowy, Riou, and me…. Then we'll fix up the dojo…. And, and…… live peacefully for the rest of our lives…….."

She heaved a sigh, "Eh..? …. Here I am again…. hmm…" She stood up and then did some stretching. "Whatever it is… Granpa Genkaku, don't worry… I'll protect Riou… and then... we'll win this war…. And that'll happen, right? Right?" 

"MU? Mu-mu-mu-mu?" 

She turned and found the red-caped-flying squirrel, looking at her quizically. "Right, eh, Mukumuku?"

"Mu…? MU! MU….!" It replied, and for once, she managed to bend down and actually give the flying-squirrel a pat on its head without it flying away or doing *something* to avoid contact.

She smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks… by the way, good morning, Mukumuku." She headed for the stairs and before she went out of earshot, she declared,

"It's time to wake up Riou!"

*

"GOOD MOOOOOOOORRRNIIIIIING!! Wake up! Wake up! Waaaaake uuuuuuuuup!" she enthustiastically called, and the boy lying on the bed in front of her shifted before moaning a bit.

Grinning, she walked over to his bedside and began shaking him gently, "Wake up, wake up sleepyhead, it's morning… and it's a great, great morning! C'mon!"

Riou shifted again and opened his eyes while Nanami smiled cheerfully. "Finally awake, eh? Good Morning, Riou, did you sleep well?"

A smile formed on her little brother's lips as he rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes a bit. "Good morning, sis….." he greeted, trailing away.

"Hey, let's go practice now….." she pointed at his tonfa leaning on the wall, "I'll be waiting for you at the dojo, okay? Don't you even dare sleep on me!" she warned with a very, very scary, albeit, funny expression, and her brother smiled.

"I promise I won't……." he slowly got off his bed, "I'll catch up in a few minutes, sis…."

Her face softened and she smiled, "Okay….." she then began walking away.

However, before she completely disappeared out of his sight, she stopped and turned.

"Good Morning again, Riou……" said she, and disappeared. 

*

Author's notes: Yay! It's my first Suikoden II fanfic! Yeah! And it's about Nanami too! I don't really know why I wrote this short fanfic… I guess it's just something to do with Nanami and mornings….. I took time to think about it... and I kinda had this idea that Nanami loves mornings for some reason…… Anyway, this fic was random.. I just felt it was kind of appropriate. I didn't make her into some kind of 'angsty' (sp?) person…. I guess I hope I didn't. You know what, Nanami is cool….. It's something about the way she handles things that inspired me to write this fanfic…… Anyway, whatever it is, this is me, White Crescent going off! Woot!

Oh yeah… in my game, I named my hero "Serek", however, since I know his original name, I'm sticking with Riou. The army name and the castle cannot be helped though ^_^;; I have close to no idea what the original castle's name was OR the army… but anyway I did this. 

__

Castle= Galrea Castle 

Army= Haemida Army

Lame, eh?

~White Crescent

__

Now… off to play Suikoden II again tomorrow… weee… must get them to level up lots… must beat Luca Blight…tee-hee… must…save…Nanami…tee-hee.. 


End file.
